Book One: Quaxel
by Quaxel14
Summary: Take two more then slightly insane best friends, who just so happen to love Organization XIII, then give them the power to travel into books/video games/animes/cartoons. Whaddya get? A very fun, very chaotic time! First story! constructive flames only!
1. Chapter 1

Two girls walked down a forest trail. One was tall with Reddish Brown hair, Pale skin, and Yellowish Brown eyes. The other was short with Brown hair so dark it looked black, Pale,freckled skin, and Brown eyes. They walked side-by-side, in step with each other. They were talking, animatedly.

"And I was like 'WHOOSH' and he was like 'WHAA' and I was like 'OH YEAH,TAKE THAT' and he was like 'WHARG' and I was like 'MAD NINJA SKILLS'!"

"I can see you doing that.."

"I know, right?"

The girls had been walking, rather happily, for most of the day. The taller girl was joking with the shorter. The shorter, in return, was telling the taller about comics she had read online.

Basically, the two were having a great time when, with only one step, their scenery changed. Now we're not talking going from forest to medow change. We're talking going from deep forest to busy town. The girls froze. The taller of the two looked behind them. Busy town, not forest. They looked at each other. The shorter looked around, hands on her hips, while the taller took an experimental step backwards. Nothing happened. She turned to her shorter compainion.

'Milly...' she said slowly. Milly looked over at her.

'What?'

'Where _are_ we?' Milly pursed her lips.

'I know, but I'm not sure I want to tell you.'

_GLARE._

'Georgi, we're in Twilight Town.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's Sixa. Sorry we haven't updated in FOREVER, but we haven't had to time to actually write more then a paragraph or two for ages. We're going to try and update more often so keep an eye out!

* * *

Chapter Two

Georgi's POV

'Georgi, we're in Twilight Town.'

I stared at Milly in blank-faced shock. My brain sang _"NOT POSSIBLE"_ over and over.

I blinked and shook my head, clearing my hazey thoughts. I took the intelligent-not-panicking approach.

'What time period in the game do you think we're at?'

Milly turned in a circle, hands back on her hips.

'Right around when the Organization did missions here. We need to be careful.'

How she got all this from just looking around I will never know and always wonder. As if to prove her point I heard a strange noise behind me. I whirled around just in time to see a shadow heartless pop out of the ground, along with three others. I quote Vexen, "Oh Dear God." Hah. Saix-puppy. NOT THE TIME! SNAP OUT OF IT! OHMYGODHEARTLESS!

Milly's POV

I spotted a stick on the ground. Slowly reaching for it, I muttered to Georgi, "Don't...make...any... sudden movements... they'll attack."

(NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS? IF WE DON'T RUN, WE'LL DIE!)

(NO, GEORGI, DON'T-)

"!"

Georgi sped off in the opposite direction screaming with her hands in the air. Two of the heartless jumped for her, while the other two came after me. I ignored them and bolted after my best friend.

**Above the two on a nearby roof, a man in a black coat snickered.**

Georgi's POV

"!"

I screamed, totally ignoring Milly's panicked hiss of (NO, GEORGI DON'T-) I turned and ran down the nearest available space, turned a corner and..

BONK!

.. crashed straight into someone. Stumbling backwards, I looked up, and froze in shock. The person I had smacked into was Roxas. Cue inner screaming. I scrambled backwards and bolted in a different direction.

**The figure on the roof thought he was going to die of laughter, if that was even possible.**

I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or not, but I swear I could hear Milly laughing behind me.

Milly's POV

After a quick apology to the utterly confused Roxas, I took off in the direction that Georgi had taken. I found her in an alleyway a good distance away from where she had met Roxas. I took one look at her shocked face and burst out laughing. Georgi glared at me and crossed her arms. "Oh come on, it wasn't that funny."

"PHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES IT WAS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!"

Georgi scowled. "Milly, stop. This is serious. I bumped into Roxas, the most curious guy in the Organization. Once he finishes those heartless off, he'll come after us." My smile faded. Georgi raised her eyebrows. "NOW do you understand?" Instead of replying, I stared past Georgi, horrified. My friend took one look at my face and slowly turned around. Standing right behind us was a giant shadow-heartless. Georgi's pale face grew even paler. (Wh-what do we do? We're trapped in this alley!)  
(We have no choice but to fight!)  
(Fight? I don't have a weapon!)  
(Start throwing rocks at it!)  
(...Ok. on 3..)  
( 1...2...)  
"THREE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "!"

!  
FWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH! -(heartless goes up in smoke)  
I stood back, panting. Next to me, Georgi grinned. "It worked!" she declared happily. My heart thudded faster. I clutched Georgi's arm. "GEORGI..." I hissed. "Owowowow! WHAT? You're hurting me!" she snapped. "Look! what did that heartless just drop?" I pointed at the ground, my hand shaking. Georgi took one look and screamed.  
It was a duck.

A rubber duck with spiky red hair.

Georgi's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, running in circles around Milly. Milly grabbed me by my shoulders and yelled

"GET A GRIP!" I stopped running and stared at her, hyperventilating. "That's a GOOOOOD idea.."

Milly continued: "Calm down. Take deep breaths, clap your hands." I blinked and looked at her funny. "Clap my hands? Why clap my hands?" She sighed. "I dunno, just do it. It'll occupy your hands."

Milly's POV

To my relief, Georgi took a deep breath and slowly clapped her hands. **POP ! **At once, a ten foot tall milk carton, a giant bowl of ice cream, and a very creepy jack-in-the-box appeared around us. I jumped back in shock, and Georgi kept clapping her hands. More and more objects were popping up each time Georgi clapped. "What's going on?", I yelled, panicking. Georgi grinned. "I don't know..", she said, "But I LIKE IT!". She clapped her hands once again, and a teddy bear towered over us, 12 stories tall. My friend and I stared upward in fear and amazement. "OMG.", was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Georgi grinned again. "I _like _this power!", she exclaimed. I shot her a quizzical look. "What makes you think that this is a power?", I asked. Georgi smirked. "I can't do this in the real world, can I?" I thought for a moment, before replying: "If you could, it would be the end of our world."

_**The man in the black coat was mad. The building that he had just been standing on had suddenly turned into a giant teddy bear, and he had almost fallen off and plummeted to the ground. He decided that it was time to have a talk with these girls. Judging the distance to the ground carefully, he braced himself and jumped.**_

WHOOSH!

Someone had just landed directly in front of us with almost perfect accuracy. Georgi and I leaped back in alarm when we saw who it was. "XIGBAR?", we cried. Xigbar frowned, pointing his arrowguns at the two of us. "Who are you, how do you know my name, and why are you wearing the Organization's coat?" he questioned. "Huh?" "We're not wearing.." , Georgi and I started to protest. We broke off abruptly and slowly looked down. We were, in fact, wearing the long black coats of the Organization. "What the..?", I breathed. Georgi looked shocked. "HOW THE HECK DID THIS GET ON MY BODY? AHHHHH! CLOTHING RAPE!" she screamed. Xigbar's frown turned into an annoyed snarl. "Alright," he barked, "Enough of this! You two are coming with me!" Georgi shot me an exasperated glance. I knew what she meant. We needed to figure out how we had suddenly appeared in the Kingdom Hearts world, and going with Xigbar probably wasn't going to help us. I took a small step forward and put on my most threatening facial expression. "And what if we don't WANT to, Xigbar?", I asked, hoping that I sounded confident. To my alarm, Xigbar suddenly grinned wickedly. "Then I'll _make _you."


End file.
